


Thats Why

by clintbartonswife



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clintbartonswife/pseuds/clintbartonswife
Summary: Tony likes to assume things, but he couldn't have assumed more wrong this time
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 45





	Thats Why

Your head bobbed up and down to the beat of the rock music playing in your ears, a small smile on your face as you practically danced around the lab, collecting the tools you needed before returning to your seat. Your foot tapped methodically as you tinkered with the suit in front of you, occasionally taking a break to carry out a drum solo using the spanner and wrench as makeshift drumsticks.   
Your bubble was interrupted by a hand taking one of your earphones out, an amused chuckle sounding from behind you.   
“You having fun there sweets? I was stood there for a good 10 minutes” Tony grinned, eyes sparkling as he looked down at you.   
“Sorry T” you chuckled shyly, pushing your fringe out of your eyes, “I was in the zone”  
“I could tell”   
He moved to stand next to you, peering over your shoulder at the suit laid on the bench. He let out an appreciative hum, before stalking back over to his desk.  
“Is Banner back yet?”  
“Nah, he’ll be another hour or so. Feel free to go back to your happy place honey. I’ll be here if you need me”  
“Yes sir” you saluted, putting your headphones back on and returning your concentration to the suit. Or at least you tried.

Things had never been awkward between you and Tony, but the last few days had definitely highlighted some tension between the two of you.  
It had all started when he walked into your room just as you were getting out of the shower. You had caught Tony staring pretty intensely at the exposed breast peaking out from under your towel. It wasnt until you let out a very forced cough that he had looked away, mumbling something about Bruce needing help.

The second instance was later that same day. You were in a conversation with Steve, Tony and Natasha when the topic took an unexpected turn.  
 _“Oh I almost forgot -” Nat had said “who was that man who came to visit you earlier?”  
If you weren’t so focused on Tony prior to the topic change, you would’ve missed the slight tensing of his jaw.  
“Ben?” you replied, “I had forgotten my charger at his house so he brought it in for me” Tony’s shoulders tensing even more as you finished.   
“Ben, huh? Anything…” Nat trailed off teasingly, pulling a scoff from you.   
Before you could say anything Tony had stormed out of the room, mumbling angrily under his breath.   
“Okay … what?”   
Steve snorted at your reaction, averting his eyes to the floor as he tried to keep a straight face. Clint and Nat seemed to be in on the joke as they elbowed him slyly, both also trying to keep their faces neutral.   
“What? What do you know?” You asked, narrowing your eyes at the three.   
“I know nothing” Steve shrugged, his tone monotonous and forced, “I am an old, old man-“  
“You can’t use that excuse for everything!”_

Now things were slightly awkward. You had still not received an explanation for his actions and there was an awkward tension in the air that had never been there before.   
After about an hour of working in silence, you abruptly shoved off your headphones, twirling your chair around to look at Tony.   
“Did I do something wrong?”  
The man opposite you looked shocked, dropping his spanner on the desk immediately and lifting his eyes to meet yours.   
“What? No!”  
“Because you’ve been acting weird towards me this week and I don’t know why”  
He chuckled slightly at this, his hand moving to awkwardly scratch the back of his neck.   
“That? Nothings happened - really. I’ve just not been sleeping very well” he lied seamlessly, though his tick gave him away. Every time he lied, his eyes would dart to the floor.   
“You never sleep well Tony, and either way that’s a lie. So tell me, what is it?”   
You had moved from your chair and were now leant against his desk, your chin resting on your hands as you stared at him quizzically. You watched with baited breath as he shifted slightly in his seat, your brain subconsciously noting the lack of space between you two, eyes locked on to his lips.   
He took his bottom lip between his teeth, letting out a long exhale before making a decision. Before you knew it, he had stood up and leant over the table, connecting your lips in a deep kiss.   
“Oh” you breathed, your hand touching your lips giddily once he had pulled away, “that’s why”  
“I’m sorry - should I not have - oh god -“ Tony mumbled, panic written over his face.   
You quickly silenced him by climbing on to the table and settling yourself in front of him, before pulling him into another kiss.   
“Oh” he laughed quietly, his forehead resting against yours, “okay. That’s good”  
“It’s great” you grinned


End file.
